Sleeping with the Enemy
by VampessHardy
Summary: How can Damon deal with this one, what a mess he had got himself into this time, In lust or love he couldn't yet decide, with him of all people, how did this happen the supernatural creature that ever one in Mystic Falls wants dead. Well is it love or lust, Damon needs to deal with the mess this will cause when people learn of his feelings...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the vampire diaries or any of the cast written in this fic...**

**Warnings for future slash and dirty boys if you don't like don't read simples...**

**Sleeping with the enemy. **

**Damon's made a mess how is he going to get out of this one? How can he explain the lust he feels for the one supernatural being everyone wants dead? **

"What is your problem" screamed the younger Salvatore walking out the room "Get your head in the game Damon we need focus"

Damon had not be able to focus on anything since his encounter with Klaus, why was he allowing him to have this hold over him? Why was he taking over his through, his dreams. Klaus is far from easy to shake in any sense; the Hybrid knew which buttons to push when it came to him. Damon wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there staring at the wall, lost in his own thoughts. As draining as his thoughts were he was making them more interesting an involuntary grin spread across the vampires face.

"Damon, Damon" looking up from where he was sat Stefan was talking about Silas and Elena. Damon couldn't keep up; his mind was on Klaus on the events that happened two nights ago. Moving his hand to his neck he traced the bite mark with his fingers. Vampires bite others for two reasons to feed and to own which was his?

"Damon, I really don't know what's going on, seriously get a grip" Stefan threw on his jacket slamming the front door behind him. Damon once again left alone with his thoughts staring into space in the middle of the Salvatore living room.

Standing up shaking his head Damon poured himself a tall glass of Bourbon, just as he was about to take a drink. A voice behind him pulled him from his thoughts.

"What's the matter sweetheart has thinking about me driven you to drink" Damon turned to find Klaus standing against the door, dripping sex from head to toe the Hybrid was prefect in every way, His voice stirring feeling deep inside Damon soul.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Klaus" Damon asked trying hard to keep his very steady.

"Cant I just come over and see my favourite vampire" his voice hot with desire.

"You don't just do anything Klaus" With that Klaus moved with vampire speed pushing Damon up flush against the wall. His mouth so close, Damon could feel Klaus's hot breath on his skin the movement in his tight jeans was apparent and uncomfortable his body betraying him at the worst moment.

"Klaus..." The young vampires words caught as Klaus covered his mouth in an angry kiss tongues battling for power. Klaus always wanted power, control and he often got it, it was part of who he was the Original Hybrid. Taking what he wants, when he wants. Damon included how he ended up in the arms of a vampire he hated, a vampire he wanted dead, a vampire that tried to kill the girl he loved.

The kiss left them both breathless and panting heavily; Klaus trailed his mouth down Damon's neck biting down hard, feeling the warm blood flow into his mouth lapping and sucking it up like it was golden nectar. Damon's breathing got faster the more Klaus sucked his neck, the moans coming from his mouth caused Klaus to become more feral biting down harder losing control, how can Damon bring the wolf out in him, how can he make him feel so alive.

Klaus broke the kiss "continue to think about me Damon" and as fast as he was there Klaus was gone leaving Damon standing there hard in his pants, big hole in his neck. Sliding down the wall Stefan and Elena were standing in the doorway staring.

**Please read and review always help **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the vampire diaries or any of the cast written in this fic...**

**Warnings for future slash and dirty boys if you don't like don't read simples...**

**Sleeping with the Enemy….**

**Thanks for all the fantastic reviews, faves and follows im truly blown away. **

**Chapter 2 **

**Klaus was confused, 90 years of no emotions and it was a Salvatore again that was touching his heart, maybe this Hybrid had to admit his feeling to himself. **

Klaus was pacing up and down the elegant bedroom a forgotten glass of brown liquid swirling in his hand, his face bitter and twisted, angry with himself for losing control. The ramblings under his breathe barley to be heard by the other vampires in the house.

Looking out of the window he could see the dark clouds' forming the rain was thick in the air, he knew he had to feed Damon his blood soon or he wouldn't last the night. The bite was deep he lost control, Damon makes him lose control. Damon always made Klaus mad, Klaus himself didn't know how mad until they fell into bed. The bloodlust was strong with Damon so much harder to control the werewolf inside him, the wolf that always wants Damon dead.

The way Damon looks at him the smirk that he's always got on his face, the way his skin felt against his Damon drives Klaus mad. The poison that runs through Klaus's blood with no affects now runs through Damon's veins like poison and the cure his blood!

The curse Klaus carries may make him powerful but it is also his own personal weakness. Klaus hates having weaknesses and now there's Damon a weakness he didn't need or want.

Klaus shifted his mind back to the night it happened the night Damon Salvatore's mouth found his, his strong arms warped around him. Klaus was now thinking about Damon day and night that's why he went to see him earlier and now he could have killed him.

Why couldn't he shake him what was the hold Damon had over him it was one time, one fuck, one amazing night together. Klaus hadn't felt emotions like this in over 90 years, he wasn't sure he liked it, it was messing with his head again why he didn't stay away from the Salvatore brothers he just couldn't answer his own question.

Throwing his glass across the room the sticky liquid coating the rug as it smashed, Klaus spun quickly feeling the presents of someone in the doorway.

"Stefan" With vampire speed Klaus was pinned against the wall. Laughing Klaus looked down at an angry Stefan turning their positions quickly.

"Stefan will you ever learn not to challenge me" his voice low with velvety tones the accent sweet to Stefan's ears. Stefan could smell the whiskey on his breath, the hand becoming tighter around his throat.

"Why did you bite Damon, Klaus" Stefan's voice breathy the tighter the hand become.

Klaus dropped Stefan leaving him rubbing the marks around his neck that had already started to heal. Walking over to pour himself another drink, Klaus was unsure how to answer the question which Stefan had asked.

Stefan was confused by Klaus unsure about what he was thinking Stefan had never seen Klaus conflicted he was always so sure so arrogant.

"Klaus I asked you a question"

Klaus looked at Stefan before biting down on his wrist letting his blood flow in a small vital.

"I suggest you stop asking mate and take this to your brother before my bite takes his life"

"Klaus…." Stefan was cut off by the hand again around his throat.

"Stefan don't push me now go before I change my mind and let your brother die"

**Sorry its taken so long to write vampire convention have took a lot of my time this month hope you enjoyed. Please R & R….**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the vampire diaries or any of the cast written in this fic...**

**Warnings for future slash and dirty boys if you don't like don't read simples...**

**Sleeping with the Enemy….**

**Thanks for all the fantastic reviews, faves and follows I'm truly blown away.**

**Chapter 3 **

**90 years of feelings bottled up, Klaus is destructive to anything and anyone that crosses his path can he hold on to the one thing that he thinks he cares about. **

As Stefan races back to the boarding house, Klaus's blood clotting in his hand, his questions still remain unanswered what had caused Klaus to bite Damon things had settled down so much lately how can this feud start again.

Klaus is always a threat to them and they never let their guard down around him, but to bite Damon with no reason, Stefan just couldn't understand. The questions and answers were dancing around his head as he ran through the woods to get home.

Back at the Salvatore house Damon had woken from his black out, his body ached, the dizziness was taking over he was struggling to stay upright the fever was raging inside his body, he was hot, wet and sticky and not making a ounce of sense He could sense someone in the room with him.

"Klaus"

"No Damon" the voice belonged to Elena "Damon you scared me you have been out for hours"

Damon laid his head back on the pillow the whole room was spinning his focus had shifted somewhat and the hallucinations were starting what was real where was he Damon couldn't decide his mind had taken over.

"Klaus No we can't, what just happened how can you know this is not happening?" Damons words made no sense to Elena she could only hope that Stefan got the blood from Klaus and got back in time.

"Damon Damon come on Stefan" Elena whispered quietly.

Damon looked around he was in Klaus's room the four poster bed the silk sheets the smell of wolf hung heavy in the air. Damon could hear Klaus and Rebecca fighting downstairs.

"Damon" He could hear a voice it sounded so far away "Damon will you drink"

A cold thick liquid was being poured down his throat making Damon sputter and gag blood it's always about the blood. Damon started to feel better he was throw back into his room, his bed; Elena was over him pouring the blood into his mouth while Stefan held him down.

Klaus was still locked in his room waiting to see if Damon paid him a visit, his blood should have worked by now it should be in his body fighting off the infection. The cure works as fast as the infection starts.

"Klaus" Rebecca was shouting from the other side of the door "Go away little sister I don't want to see u"

"Fine Damon Salvatore is here to see you"

"Send him in"

"Im not your PA Klaus" he could hear Rebecca stomp off down the corridor and slam her door.

Klaus found himself smiling that Damon was cured maybe he could finish what was started this morning. The rain was now heavy outside he could hear it beating against the window as Damon stepped through the bedroom door wearing his leather jacket, tight black jeans his hair wet from the rain. Klaus was struggling to control his throughs this is the problem when you let someone into your life. Was Damon Salvatore even in his life after one night?

"What the hell were you playing at Klaus? Do you get a kick out of someone in pain, you know don't even answer that as I already know the dam answer"

"Hello Damon, I see Stefan got my blood to you in time, maybe you should be grateful instead of throwing around abuse"

Damon was now so close to Klaus he could smell his cologne the shower that he had taken before coming here, the rain on his skin. Klaus turned his back he was too close to Damon he was struggling to contain his arousal which he was sure Damon would be able to smell.

"Klaus" Damon's voice was softer more calmer then before "You can't ignore the fact that you tried to kill me"

"Wouldn't be the first time Damon don't take things so personal that's your problem, Drink"

Damon snatched the glass from Klaus's hand; sitting down in the chair behind him, the room looked so familiar although Damon had never been in this part of the house before.

"Now Damon don't make me regret saving your life today"

"Klaus was ne….."

Cutting Damon off, Klaus had him pinned to the wall knocking the chair over as they flew across the room. The drink in Damon's hand now covered the jeans that he was wearing, Damon found himself pinned against the wall his back stung from the force.

Damon opened his mouth again to speak, Klaus took advantage of this pushing his tongue into it forceful, and needy for a spilt second Damon responded sinking into the kiss. Damon started to struggle under the weight of Klaus the original was stronger than him the kiss fierce and powerful. Klaus broke the hold for a second giving Damon chance to catch his breath.

"Come on Damon you couldn't get enough of me this morning"

"That was before you took a chunk from my neck and left me to die"

Klaus let Damon go dropping him to the floor as he had done earlier with Stefan.

"Why did you come here tonight Damon" the anger in his eyes apparent as he spoke

"I wante….." Damon's words trailed off why was he here, why when he left the boarding house did he find himself here outside Klaus's mansion.

"What Damon, did you come for a repeat show of the other night well let me tell you something never goner happen again, it was about power Damon the power that I hold over you and your friends, I wanted to make you feel helpless and vulnerable to make you feel pain to feel like nothing, I wanted to violate you in a way you have never been violated before to leave you wanting me, needing me, for you to see the power I can and will hold over you Damon just as I did over your brother all them years ago"

Damon looked away from Klaus he knew the pain he was feeling at the moment would show in his face the confusion about Stefan; he didn't want to give Klaus that satisfaction. With a breeze Damon was gone out the door.

What had Klaus done just because something wasn't going his way he does what he does best and pushed Damon away?

**Please read and review thanks**


End file.
